Modern mobile devices often include navigational hardware and software to aid users when travelling from one location to another. A user can input a destination and the mobile device can present one or more routes from a start location to a destination location. Often route information will include the distance from the start location to the destination location. Sometimes the route information will include an estimate of the amount of time that it will take to travel from the current location to the destination location based on distance and speed. The user may select which route to take based on the distance or estimated time. However, the estimated time may be inaccurate due to traffic conditions that may not be known and/or included in the time estimate.